1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner, a liquid developer, a dry developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method such as electrophotography, in which image information is visualized through an electrostatic charge image, is currently being used in various fields. In electrophotography, a latent image (an electrostatic latent image) is formed on an image holding member through charging and exposure processes (latent image forming process); the electrostatic latent image is developed using an electrostatic charge image developer (hereinafter, sometimes, simply referred to as a “developer”) containing a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image (hereinafter, sometimes, simply referred to as “toner”) (developing process); and the developed image is visualized through transfer and fixing processes. As developers for dry development, there are two-component developers including toner and a carrier and single-component developer including a magnetic or nonmagnetic toner only.
On the other hand, a liquid developer for wet development is obtained by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier solution and, for example, a type in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a volatile carrier solution and a type in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a refractory carrier solution are known.